World On Fire
I, Nightmare That Cloaks All Reason, officially hand this over to Briarwing.Loves.Roleplay. It is her fanfic now. This is Briarwing writing now, and Prologue and Chapter one have been written by Nightmare, but all after is written by me. Thank you Nightmare and if you ever want this fanfic back just ask! Prologue They say that one day He shall return, reincarnated into a kit. He shall wreck havoc upon the world, allow ash to fall from the sky and fires to burn unchecked. I am the one. I know it now. The voice that has lived inside the back of my head for so long is gone now. I am free. Free to do whatever I wish. And still... my fur remembers the feeling of those flames. The way they had consumed me, changing me. The ash beneath my paws, like a black powdered snow. And the moment when I had finally had a choice. And I chose wrongly. It is my fault the world is like it is now. I accept that. Ash will always fall. Fire will always burn. Lava will always bubble in the place of bogs and rivers. Chasms will always open up beneath anyone's paws. Quicksand will always kill. I have started the end of the world. Chapter 1 'They say the kit who bears His spirit will be of low birth, with fur as black as the ash they will create, and eyes the same shade as the fire's they shall start I peeked out from over the edge of the nest, making sure I had my eyes firmly rested on the target: Ashkit. With one last wiggle of my hindquarters, I leaped, landing squarely on my brother's back. He let out a mewl of surprise, then jumped around, attempting to throw me off his back. He was bigger then me, yes, but I managed to cling on, my claws digging into his back. He started to yowl. "Stop." ''commanded the voice. I froze as I always do when I hear it, and Ashkit was able to throw me off him. I landed heavily. "I can always beat you Flamekit!" he teased. I felt like clawing his muzzle, but thought better of it. Dasiyheart was watching after all. I wasn't certain what to say, so I turned to the voice. It answered almost immediately. ''"Make him feel stupid. Use words of power on him." I cocked my head, confused. What were words of power? The question was answered swiftly. "Words of power are words that can change reality. Bend the world to your will. Say, 'Dendimchendy quetsolobon arayati.'" I obeyed the voice. I'd learned long ago that if I didn't do what it said, it would hurt me. Like, really hurt me. The first time I'd heard it, I had disobeyed. I had almost died. The voice had somehow seized control of my body, and each second it posessed me was agony, like my blood was fire. And it had made me attack ''myself. I knew I had to listen. "Dendimchendy quetsoloban arayati." Ashkit stared at me like I had grown two heads. I almost felt like checking if I had. But as I watched Ashkit, I noticed something. It was his ears. They were growing, slowly yes, but still growing. His paws were also growing, spreading out. His legs were stretching upwards, and his nose was squashing itself, becoming flatter and flatter, and his fur was extending. He gave a cry of alarm, and started running around like his paws were on fire. The voice started chanting, throbbing against the back of my skull. "Ug, ug, uggle, uggle, lee, lee, ugugglelee, ugugglelee!" Then I began to change also. My tail grew plumier, my fur became softer. My eyes grew very slightly larger, and the muscles beneath my pelt grew. But it hurt. Oh yes, it hurt alright. I started yowling in pain. Then, something unexpected happened. ''Another ''voice spoke to me. It was not the one I normally heard, I mean, it sounded ''kind. "Stopcaniioloeb." There was a flash of brilliant light, and my pain was gone. As was my transformation. Me and Ashkit were back to how we had been before. But the guilt remained in me, a dreadful stone sitting in my stomach, weighing me down. For I had caused Ashkit pain. His screams kept ringing in my ears long after they had really stopped. Chapter 2 The reign of the fire will burn down His kingdom until nothing is left but His sorrow. Flamekit blinked as Ashkit wailed to his mother. "Mama! Mama! He made me a monster!" Flamekit rested his tail on his paws. I'm the real monster... though Flamekit. Ashkit was horrified by what had just happened, and nobody believed him. Flamekit knew how that felt like. Nobody believed the voice was there. But it was. Oh, it was. No. The only monster here is the one that seeks the light and avoids the shadows that the sun casts upon Him. Make your limelight mother remember these words....Rebrademortus! Flamekit knew bad things would happen if he listened. He flinched and pretended to ignore the voice''. You hear me. Tracicudos!'' Suddenly, Flamekit felt odd. His vision was slowly fading black and he could hear less and less by the second. He could barely smell or taste the air now. And the ground beneath his paws had no texture. You have lost your mental senses, you will lose your psychical ones too! The voice screamed. Flamekit burst into tears and choked out, "Redrademortus!" he cried out. Suddenly he could hear, see, smell, feel, and taste again. But Daisyheart was laying on the ground, and Ashkit looked mortified. "What did you do!?" he shrieked. But before Flamekit could respond, Daisyheart rose and blinked at Flamekit and Ashkit. "Who might you be?" she asked. "Where am I?" Flamekit's jaw dropped. His tears dropped onto the nursery ground. Daisyheart didn't remember her own kits. And it was all Flamekit's fault. Chapter 3 They drink gold from the lake of glory, until it is turned to the blood of their kin by His doings. Redstar looked down at Ashkit and Flamekit. "Ashkit, Flamekit, you have reached the age of 6 moons. It is time to start your Warrior training. Ashkit, from now on you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Waterheart." Ashpaw nodded and eagerly touched noses with Waterheart. Redstar smiled and turned to Flamekit. "Flamekit, you will now be known as Flamepaw, your mentor will be Treefoot." Flamepaw nodded and touched noses with Treefoot, eagerly smiling. "I'll make you the best Warrior ever." Treefoot promised. Flamepaw nodded. Once the adults left, Ashpaw turned on Flamepaw. "You don't deserve to have a mentor." he snarled. "You deserve nothing." Ashpaw spat. "You made our mother crazy!" Ashpaw growled. Flamepaw pressed his ears on the back of his head. He looked behind Ashpaw and looked at Daisyheart, in the Medicine Den. Daisyheart went mentally insane after what Flamepaw had done. Flamepaw looked guiltily at his paws. Don't submit to that fool! Hissed the voice, Teach him a lesson. One he'll never forget. Flamepaw turned around from Ashpaw and bolted. The last time he listened, he had ruined his mothers life, as well as Ashpaw's. I said, Don't submit! Roared the voice. If you don't teach him a lesson on your own, I'll make you. Tradderious! Suddenly, Flamepaw's vision flickered. His vision went black for just a second, and when it was back, he was pinning Ashpaw down. His vision went black for just a second, and then he saw himself standing over Ashpaws's body. Then, his vision returned, and he was in control again. He looked down at Ashpaw. "No..." he whispered. "What did I do?" Flamepaw murmured. "What?" You have done nothing wrong. Said the smooth voice, the good one. Flamepaw looked at Ashpaw one more time before closing his eyes. When he opened them, Ashpaw was standing. Ashpaw's ear was shredded and a long scar went from his shoulder to his flank, but he was alive. But Ashpaw was furiously snarling. "What have you done to me?!" he snarled. Flamepaw backed away, but Ashpaw kept growling. "We are no longer brothers. You are nothing to me." Ashpaw bolted off towards the apprentice den. Chapter 4 What happens next is not a mystery. But maybe with help He will finally see. Coming Soon!